Why did this happen to me?
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Well this is about a girl named Amelia who's taken from her home in england. She wakes up to find she's 21, and has a multitude of powers she had no idea she had. LoganOC


Year 1995, England. A female voice in a castle yells out "no don't take her! Please! You can have the money! Anything, just please don't take her..." Her voice, strained with unwanted pain watches as a man hauls off her sick daughter, unable to help. Her husband lay on the ground in a pool of blood…shot in the head. She pulled on the arms that held her back and yelled out "Amelia!"

The small girl raised her head to the sound and raised her arm weakly, shaking violently, to her mother. Her voice came out raspy and forced as the girl cried out "mama." The woman's tears refused to stop as she fell to the ground and watched as her daughter was carried into the distance.

The girls arm fell and she strained her bloodshot eyes to see her mother. Soon though, everything started to get unclear and things blended together. Giving a whimper her head fell to the side as she lost consciousness, unable to hear the shot and the woman's short cry of pain.

-_**JUMP AHEAD-**_

Her eyes opened slowly but she immediately closed them again as liquid touched them. She was in water. Thrashing wildly, she felt cords pull at her and pushed upward to find a top to the tank. It was sealed and she banged on it as hard as she could. She opened her eyes again and looked around for a second. People in white coats were around her and she banged against the side again.

Finally one of them looked up and ran towards the tank. Pushing it open, the person pulled the girl from the tank and she gasped for breath while holding onto the person.

"So she's finally awake" A distant male voice said.

The girl couldn't comprehend what he was saying because of the flow of strange emotions flowing into her.

"She was supposed to be in a coma. You said she wouldn't wake up." The voice came from the one holding her. It seemed to be female.

The male voice seemed to be unconcerned with this as he darkened his voice "i would think that you would be prepared for anything. Now, since she's awake now, lets see how she handles the test."

"Sir! She can't handle the-"

"Karen! Are you challenging my authority?"

The arms that held her tightened and the girl was shaken out of her shock at the feel of her being picked up. Looking upward, she saw the woman had a distraught and rebellious emotion written on her face but the only thing she said was "no sir. I will take her there."

When she was done saying that, an air of satisfaction filled the room and the girl felt a prick on her arm. Soon she became tired and let her head fall back, going limp. Before she fell into unconsciousness, she heard a pained whisper from above her "I'm sorry."

_**-JUMP AHEAD-**_

She awoke on a floor. It was cold and hard. Groaning, she pushed herself up, and looked around. An image came to her, and she became aware of her surroundings as she cried out "mama!"

Something stirred behind her and she whirled around, scared to death. Noticing that her vision was at a higher ground, she looked down at herself. EYes widening, she gasped seeing long, muscular, slender legs, soft tender hands. Her hands shook violently as she raised them to her face. Feeling around, she felt high cheek bones, no more babyish cheeks.

"What...what h-has hap-happened to me" Her stuttering was partly from confusion and partly from the fact that her tongue seemed to be held down by weights, as if she hadn't talked for years.

CRACK

A twig snapped and she twirled around to see...a woman. Sighing, she walked up to the woman and asked "umm…would you happen to know where we are?" A grin spread across the womans features and her eyes darkened to a reddish color. Her hand rose and a crimson red surrounded it, turning to fire.

Amelia's eyes widened and she took a step back. A feeling of blood thirst went through her and she immidiatly knew that this woman meant to kill her. The fire shot out at her, and she took another step back but ended up tripping. The fire going over her head, she felt a pain on her butt. She had avoided a death blow but now she was coming at her faster. The woman's hands lit up again and she ended up getting into some kind of evasive dance for her life.

_i cant keep avoiding her...I've got to attack somehow...but how?! I've never learned how to fight! Im just a 6 year old girl for goodness sakes!_

She looked up at the woman and everything seemed to slow down for a moment as she understood.

_But I'm not. I'm older. I'm able to defend myself on my own. Now, calm down and watch her moves._

While moving, she observed and pushed her unused muscles to the max. Something inside her seemed to be building and building. Then she made a mistake. The fireball sent after her was a decoy and another sent after the place she was avoiding it to. Surprised, she put her hands up to defend herself and at the last moment, unknowingly channeled the other persons power, sending it back at her and killing her instantly.

Letting her arms down slowly, she saw the woman fall to the ground.

"VERY GOOD AMELIA." She flinched at the loud sound of speaker and the scene around her flickered and then went out, leaving the dead woman behind.

It appeared to be a metal room and a door opened to reaveal a man in a lab coat clapping his hands.

"such a wonderful gift you have my dear." He smiled to reveal a fang like tooth and she took a step back, her face expression filled with caution.

He saw this and smiled more welcome while saying "now now my dear, i am no threat to you."

She felt her instincts screaming for her to run for her powers were telling her exactly what he wanted to do. Turn her into a test subject. Looking around for only a moment, she noted that the only way out was through that door and lord knows what was behind that door awaiting her.

Forcing her body to relax, she looked at him and walked up to him. He held out his hand to her and she took it knowing that he was going to try to use her from now on. She barely heard him talking about her ability and coaxing her not to be scared or frightened which confused her. Since she was thirteen she should be 'freaking out' that she was what was it, oh 21 years old now.

He led her down an empty hallway and that is where she made her move. Swiping the pen from his clipboard, she turned on her heel and kicked at his head, knocking him unconscious before he could say something. She ran through the facility with a mob at her heels. Turning at a corner, something told her to keep going and soon she came to a door but there was a big man blocking it. No not the fat kind. This guy looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger on steroids.

She stopped cold and looked back at the people running after her. Turning back to him he lifted his finger and tsk tsked at her while wiggling it. Sighing, she ran after him and he laughed saying "you think you can beat me girl?!" At the last moment, she dropped and her momentum sent her under his legs and pushed the door open.

"Who said anything about beating you?"

Getting up, she ran as fast as she could and when she felt a safe distance away, she started walking along the road to the city limits of Texas.

Falling to her knees she said "you've got to be kidding me."


End file.
